Crain
Crain is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Crain is the first Evil Triad member introduced in Blessed. He doesn't see himself as the Leader of the new Triad, but he is the most reasonable one. Not really much is known about Crain, but he has a fairly good reputation among in the Underworld. Personality Given Crain's allegiance, he can be one of the forgiving kind. He is very laid back and calm person, even for a demon. Sometimes he gets on Lithus' nerves for being so calm. Some might say he loses sight of his goals because he is easily distracted with side tasks, but that isn't so. Crain knows exactly what he wants and when he wants it and once he wants something, he won't let go until he has it. It takes a lot to piss Crain off, but when you do then you better be prepared for some ugly surprises. Crain won't hold back. Unlike Lithus, Crain is not as arrogant and cocky as you might think, despite the powers he has. Crain's eyes also shine in blue when he uses his powers. History Not much is known about Crain's past. Some guess his age to be over a few hundred years old, some others dare to say thousands. However, Crain hints his age to be around a few hundred and something throughout the series. He doesn't reveal too much about himself, so the Blessed Children have a hard time fighting him. Crain has lived in Egypt for most part of his life. There he studied the pyramids and the ancient Pharaoh's thumbs. His first liar was beneath a Pyramid base. Since he lived in Egypt, he spent a lot of time reading in Alexandria's library. He found some old scrolls protected by ancient magic and that's where his vast knowledge of prophecies comes from. It was through those prophecies that he found out about the The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets, the Dragon Masters and Dragon Knights. Around that time it made sense to him why a new Evil Triad would be formed in 2029. His curiosity led him to start an investigation on this subject. He spent even more time reading and following leads in the old scripts. It was almost like a scavenger hunt through the pyramids. Around 2025 he moved to San Francisco to continue his investigation in the case of the new Evil Triad. In 2027 he found out that he was part of it. However, two of its members were still missing. It didn't take long for Crain to find his old friend Lithus, who he had fought with many times, was also part of the Evil Triad. Now only one member needed to be found and that member was Gabriel. However, Gabriel wouldn't be as easy to find as Lithus, as Crain would find out soon enough. As of until now, 2029, Crain and Lithus have been studying the old scripts and are getting closer and closer to finding Gabriel. Powers Burning Ability to vanquish magical beings by incinerating their physical bodies. Flaming Crain uses this power as a transportation. High Resistance Ability to survive attacks by weapons athames and various powers, their own and magic from other magical beings and Demons. Fireballs Ability that allows Crain to create balls of fire and serve as an ammunition. Purge Crain torments his victims by means of perceptual and reality distortions, without being in the same place. Series Season 01 Crain is one of the main villains throughout Season 01. Along with Lithus, his main goal is to weaken the Blessed Children and find Gabriel by all means necessary. Category:Characters Category:BLESSED Category:Season 01 Category:Demons